


Get Some

by saeransbf



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: World War II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Baggage, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, Idk if turner is going to be in this yet so., M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeransbf/pseuds/saeransbf
Summary: Drew Stiles is a hopeless romantic wishing for The One. William Pierson is a cynical man that keeps everybody at arm's length.They both end up stepping out of their comfort zones, much to the surprise of everybody else around them.





	Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> This is... the ultimate rare pair and I don't even know how I started shipping it. I guess it's just the small things in game that they'd say to each other, and I think they'd be a good fit lol.
> 
> Nobody is probably gonna read this but oh well, I'm enjoying writing it and might as well make it good !
> 
> Btw - you can definitely enjoy this story without having played COD:WWII or knowing anything about it. It's a modern day AU that pretty much just expands on the characters and headcanons I came up with for them.

"This is getting depressing."   
  
Stiles looks up from his phone, which is lying locked and untouched on their table. His best friend, Aiello, is looking at him from across the booth, a look of sympathy on his face.  
  
Stiles sighs, running his hand through his hair. "I'm not doing anything," he says, somewhat defensively.   
  
"That's what's so depressing," Aiello points out, motioning at Stiles with his beer. "You're sitting there, staring at your phone, while it's supposed to be boys' night out. He's not gonna text you."  
  
Stiles wants to say that he might, but he knows that Aiello is probably right. Still, Stiles is known to hold onto hope even when it hurts him to do so. "If it's boys' night out, why are those two over there acting like it's date night?" He motions to Zussman and Daniels.  
  
They're being... very couple-y, and it definitely isn't helping Stiles' current situation. He's happy for his friends, but watching them flirt while they play pool isn't exactly what he needs right now.  
  
Still, ever the photographer, he opens up his phone and the camera app. He snaps a picture in the dim bar light, Zuss' smile wide as Daniels laughs at something he said, far too close to each other to be just friends.  
  
"It's creepy when you do that," Aiello comments.  
  
"It's for their wedding slideshow." It's a joke, but after years of pining after each other, after Daniels' hard break up with his high school sweetheart, after Zuss finally grew the balls to admit how he felt... they've been together for over a year and Stiles can't see them breaking up anytime soon.  
  
Aiello shrugs. "Alright, you got a point. But I'm being serious, it's not exactly fun to sit here and watch you cry over some guy you were only with for like, two months."  
  
"I'm not _crying_ over him." Okay, now Stiles is being defensive. "I really liked him and he just... ended things and ghosted me. I thought it was going well." He slumps a little, staring at his mostly full beer, which is quickly going warm.  
  
"Well, that guy was a jackass, and you need to stop actively looking for longterm relationships. Maybe grab a hook up or a friend with benefits." Aiello's eyes light up with an idea, and Stiles can already tell he isn't going to like this. "Grindr."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Aiello asks, and he's damn near pouting. "I use Tinder all the time. Hook ups are good for getting over people and getting back into the game."  
  
"You haven't had a long term relationship since I've known you," Stiles replies, fiddling with his phone. At Aiello's almost offended look, Stiles continues, "and that's fine, but it's just not for me. I don't do hook ups."  
  
Aiello waves his hand in dismissal. "I know, I know. Hopeless romantic. But why not give it a shot?"  
  
Stiles looks around the bar. It's damn near close to a dive, a Chicago joint that isn't the cleanest or the friendliest, but it's usually quiet. Zussman, a Chicago native, has come here since he was underage and they wouldn't ID him.  
  
"Or we could drive to, you know... a specific bar. I could be your wingman." Aiello eyes him as he takes a sip, wearing a faux expression of innocence. "Plus those places are always fucking wild. I love 'em."  
  
Zuss and Daniels choose that moment to come back to the table, sliding into the booth with their beers. Zuss throws an arm around Aiello's shoulders. "What are we talking about, boys?"  
  
Aiello explains, "I'm taking Stiles to a gay bar," as Stiles tries to say, "nothing."  
  
"I'm in," Zuss says immediately, removing his arm from Aiello's shoulders. "I've been watching you stare at that phone all night, and I think you need a rebound."  
  
Daniels scoffs. Aiello calls him the Dad of the group, and Stiles doesn't think he's wrong. "I think he just needs some time alone. Focus on himself, you know? I needed that for a while after Hazel."  
  
"But you were with Hazel for close to a decade," Aiello points out. "He was only with what's-his-name for a couple months. They barely talked."  
  
Stiles wants to point out that they talked almost everyday and his name was Andy, but he keeps his mouth shut.  
  
"I still think going to Dorothy's would be a nice change of pace," Zuss says, sitting back in his seat. Aiello is staring Stiles down, and Daniels has seems completely resigned, but is ultimately down for anything.  
  
Stiles sighs. He doesn't have to pick anyone up, he can just go. "Alright, fine. We can go to Dorothy's."

***

Dorothy's is a relatively new bar that's been open for about four years now. Zuss has been coming here pretty much since it opened, and has become good friends with the owner.  
  
It's a lively place, a few Wizard of Oz references here and there - Stiles likes it because the bartenders are nice and they have themed nights sometimes.  
  
Tonight, it's just a regular night with a few people performing drag. After a half an hour Stiles finally escapes from his group trying to introduce him to men, or point out guys his type.  
  
Zuss gets them free drinks from Dot, the drag queen who owns the place, and strikes up a conversation with her while Aiello watches the drag performance with great participation going on and gets an impromptu lap dance (which he seems to enjoy a bit too much, for a 'straight' man). Daniels is hitting it off with one of the lesbians, who might actually be bi, from the way she keeps touching his arm. Let's hope Zussman doesn't see that one.  
  
Stiles sits at an empty seat in the bar, next to a bowl of free condoms sponsored by Planned Parenthood. "One condom per patron," the bartender says when he sees him looking at them, and Stiles feels his face heat up despite himself.  
  
"No, I'm not here for that."  
  
"Straight or taken?" he asks, sliding him a simple rum and coke and leaning on the counter closer to Stiles. He's attractive, his eyes a deep brown, slanted eyes big and accentuated by eyeliner and mascara.  
  
"Neither," Stiles responds, taking a sip of the drink. "Just not really looking at the moment."  
  
The bartender seems mildly disappointed, but stands up straight, distancing them. "Alright, handsome. Let me know when you need anything else." The man gives him a wink before moving to tend to other patrons.  
  
The bartender isn't really his type. He's good looking, but Stiles isn't going to jump his bones or anything.  
  
Stiles sits in silence for a moment. This is the last place he wants to be on a Saturday night after a breakup. It woulda been nice to finish up boys' night at the bar, gone home and worked on his article, and then watched Pride and Predjudice til he passed out.  
  
"Whiskey neat."   
  
Stiles is almost startled by the man who sits next to him. It's a crowded bar, and one of the only available seats is next to him, so he really shouldn't have been surprised.  
  
The man next to him looks grumpy, but even from the side, insanely handsome. The bartender, who has full view of this stranger, smiles in a way he didn't even smile at Stiles, and licks his lips.  
  
"Anything for you, hot stuff." He grabs a glass and a bottle of whiskey, pouring the attractive stranger a couple fingers. "Haven't seen you around before. You new to town?"  
  
Stiles is trying very hard not to stare, so he fixes his eyes on his drink instead. "No." The reply is short and carries a tone that says, just let me drink in peace.  
  
The bartender takes the hint. "Let me know if you need anything else." He winks and practically flings himself to the other end of the bar.  
  
Stiles fiddles with his glass. He really wishes he was home now. Like, an insane amount.   
  
But this guy could be absolutely perfect for what Aiello was talking about. A one night stand, no strings attached, never see each other again. Stiles plays with the idea in his mind for a split second before making his decision.  
  
"I wouldn't mind him. He tries any guy that comes up to the bar," Stiles says, glad that the show is over and the music is bearable enough to not have to yell.   
  
The man glances at him - does Stiles see him do a small double take? - before responding. "That explains that."  
  
Stiles flusters a little, because he is not calling this man ugly or undesirable in any way. "Any handsome guy," Stiles corrects himself, smiling a bit.  
  
The stranger almost chuckles, but it's more of a scoff, and he sips his drink.  
  
"I'm Drew," Stiles introduces himself. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
***  
  
This is probably the easiest lay he's ever had, Stiles thinks, as the stranger - who still hasn't given him a name - leads him out the emergency exit into the alley.  
  
All it took was a drink and a couple of shots, and here they are. Generally, for Stiles to get laid, he takes his guys out on a few dates, sets the mood--  
  
The man shoves him against the brick wall of the alley and kisses him, tasting like an odd mix of alcohol and spearmint. His hands are tightly gripping the lapels of Stiles' jacket, keeping him there.  
  
Stiles doesn't even hesitate in kissing back, pulling his partner closer by his waist, bodies touching now. It's fast and messy and yes, Stiles may have needed this.  
  
The stranger grinds against him and Stiles breaks the kiss to breathe, but the man's mouth finds purchase on his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a sizable hickey.  
  
The city is loud, as always, around them, but all Stiles can hear is their heavy breathing, the fabric of their denim rubbing against each other.  
  
It's fast and hard and Stiles' head is spinning. He can't touch this man enough, feeling taut muscles, smooth skin, a happy trail--  
  
When the stranger shoves his hand down Stiles' pants, he moans so loud he wouldn't be surprised if half of Chicago could hear him.  
  
Stiles comes embarrassingly quick, but he blames that on the circumstance. The stranger sucks on Stiles' neck while Stiles' returns the favor, and the sound this beautiful man makes when he comes makes Stiles' dick twitch in his pants, despite being spent.  
  
They take a couple minutes to breathe, the stranger's hand against the wall. "I needed that," he says.  
  
"Me too," Stiles replies. He may be uncomfortably sticky and tired, but he feels... good. He tugs the stranger down to give him one final kiss, and the man gives him an almost surprised look.  
  
The stranger takes a step away, licking his lips. "You have a nice rest of your night," he says, very politely, before turning tail and making his way down the alley.  
  
Stiles watches, wondering if he feels better or worse than before, and deciding he feels better.  
  
***  
  
Stiles wakes up the next morning a bit groggy but otherwise feeling okay. He had come home and went straight bed and slept like a baby, no dreams or anything.  
  
His phone is littered with messages in the group chat, which Stiles had sent a message to when he headed home.  
  
The most recent ones are Aiello and Daniels talking about football, but the ones before that are asking if Stiles is okay, if he got laid, used protection...  
  
He ignores them in favor of showering. He had cleaned up a little bit before bed but he was still mildly sticky.  
  
Once he's in the kitchen about to prepare breakfast, there's a knock on his door. Probably Aiello, considering he only lives a block or two away and visits whenever he's bored.  
  
It is. "Your new neighbor is hot," he says in lieu of a greeting, inviting himself in. Stiles peeks head out of the door but there's just a single box in the hallway, and an open door a couple doors down and across from his own, no new neighbor to be found.  
  
"Go hit on her," Stiles suggests, going to close the door. Aiello stops him.  
  
"No, it's a guy." At the questioning look Stiles gives him, Aiello sighs. "Listen, I may not be into dudes, but I can appreciate the male physique. Look at him."  
  
Stiles peeks his head out of the door with Aiello again, and when his new neighbor comes out--  
  
Stiles pulls Aiello back in, shutting his door with, maybe, a little more force than necessary. "That's the guy I hooked up with last night!"  
  
It takes a moment for Aiello to process what Stiles just said. "Oh. _Oh_." Aiello sucks in a breath through his teeth, looking back at the door. "Well... good job?"  
  
Stiles takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. "You know what? No. I'm an adult. It's not that big of a deal. We hooked up, it's whatever."  
  
"Well, that depends on how far you went," Aiello replies. "Handjobs, blowjobs, anal...?"  
  
"Do you ever stop being a pervert?" Stiles asks, feigning seriousness, because he knows Aiello is just trying to lighten the mood. It's helping a little bit. He's serious about being an adult about all this, not acting like a teenager or a dick.  
  
Aiello holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. But on the bright side, this is like a gift from God. Maybe he could be that fuck buddy you've been oh so desperately needing."  
  
"I don't need--"  
  
Aiello interrupts, in his very "I'm done with your bullshit" way. "Listen, you do. Because you can't just sit around waiting for The One. That person doesn't exist. You need to go out and have fun while you can, you know? And maybe you'll find somebody worthy of you along the way."  
  
It makes Stiles feel a bit fuzzy that Aiello thinks every man Stiles has been with hasn't been worth his time, so he decides to go easy on his friend, instead of fighting. Even if they do have very different opinions on the matter.  
  
"Okay. Maybe," Stiles amends, leaving it at that for now.  
  
Aiello smiles, leaning on Stiles' kitchen counter. "Alright, cool. Now let's go, I wanna get a panini."  
  
"Or I could make you breakfast here."  
  
"Did I say I wanted burnt toast and raw eggs, or did I say I wanted a turkey bacon panini?" Aiello shoots back, and Stiles rolls his eyes. He may not be the best chef, but it's not _that_ bad.  
  
"Fine, fine, we'll go out, asshole." Stiles grabs his things and slips on his shoes, and him and Aiello are off.  
  
Stiles expected that lone box to be packed away and the door to his new neighbor's apartment closed, but instead, there's a woman carrying a rather large box, trying to look around it so she doesn't run into anything.  
  
Aiello, being the gentleman he is, immediately rushes over to help, almost having to catch her when she stumbles. "Whoa, easy there! Would you like some help?"  
  
"Yes, please," she huffs, and Aiello manages to take the box from her with ease, but she must be almost a foot shorter than him.  
  
She's a small, young woman, wearing old jeans, a hoodie, and work gloves. "Can you just set it in the living room? Thank you so much."  
  
Stiles stands awkwardly to the side, waiting for his Aiello to come back out, when he does, the woman thanks him again. "Thanks. Seemed easier to carry three floors down, honestly."  
  
"Hey, not a problem." Aiello gives her an award winning smile, and Stiles has to physically keep himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm Frank Aiello." He holds out his hand.  
  
She takes it with a sweet smile of her own, using her other hand to brush aside a strand of blonde hair that had fallen from her ponytail. "Nice to meet you, Frank. I'm Charlotte Pierson, but you can call me Charlie."  
  
"Charlie. I like it. This is my buddy, Drew Stiles," Aiello says, motioning to Stiles. And suddenly, Stiles is struck with realization as Charlie turns to him, hand outstreached.  
  
This is probably that guy's girlfriend, or wife, or whatever. _He hooked up with a taken man._  
  
Stiles shakes her hand with an forced smile. "Nice to meet you." He forces out the pleasantry and is about to grab Aiello and run, but then the stranger from last night opens the door to the stairway, carrying a box with him, a small girl with a halo of golden hair trailing behind him.  
  
Oh God, he has a _daughter_?  
  
The man looks as gruff as he did the other night, although much more put together now. "Will! I told you not to carry anything heavy!" Charlie scolds as soon as she sees him, and she moves to take the box from him.  
  
This guy is twice Charlie's size, though, and he easily side steps her. "I'm fine. It's the last one." The little girl runs over to Charlie, clutching onto her leg when she notices that there are two strange men in the hallway.  
  
Will, as Charlie had called him, notices them at about the same time, and actually does a double take when he sees Stiles (meanwhile, Stiles genuinely feels like he could hide under his blankets and never come out again). It's different from the one he did when he first saw Stiles in the bar - this one is not so pleasantly surprised.  
  
Charlie doesn't seem to notice anything amiss, so she doesn't miss a beat in introducing them. "Will, this is Frank Aiello and Drew Stiles. They're a couple of your new neighbors."  
  
"Actually, that's just Stiles here," Aiello corrects, tossing an arm around Stiles' shoulders. "I live a couple blocks away, but I'll bet you guys are gonna make great neighbors."  
  
"Oh, no, just Will is moving in." Speaking of which, he's moved on into the apartment now, fleeing the scene, but the little girl is still watching them from behind Charlie's legs.  
  
Aiello must have thought the same thing Stiles had thought, because he is making all the moves Stiles would have no confidence to make. "Well, excuse me for assuming, I thought you two might be married," Aiello confesses.  
  
Charlie laughs with a snort, covering her mouth. "No. We're siblings, actually." Her face contorts into one of mild disgust at the thought of being married to her brother, and Stiles knows exactly how she feels, having a brother of his own. "And this is my daughter, Delilah. Say hi, baby."  
  
Delilah whispers something, probably a greeting, and Charlie just smiles. "She's a shy one. Anyway, it was really nice meeting you two, but I think I should help unpack or it'll never get done."  
  
"Hey, yeah. Not to be too bold, but could I possibly get your phone number?" Aiello asks, tugging his phone out from his back pocket and holding it up questioningly.  
  
Stiles thinks he might see a blush on Charlie's cheeks, but he can't quite be sure, because as soon as Aiello asks, she picks up her daughter and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I'm not looking for anything right now. But I am flattered. Maybe I'll see you around."  
  
And with that, they've gone into the apartment and closed the door, leaving Aiello standing, rejected, with his phone, and Stiles still dumbstruck and relieved.  
  
"Damn," Aiello says with a frown. "That was... the most efficient rejection I've ever received."  
  
"You've got to be used to them by now," Stiles retorts as he begins walking, his pace a bit quicker than usual. He feels relieved once they're in the stairwell, and Aiello holds a hand over his chest, offended.  
  
"I don't get rejected _that_ often. But it's fine, she has a kid, I probably couldn't handle it, anyway."  
  
Stiles frowns at that, but shrugs it off. He just wants to get some food and relax today.   
  
It's been way too long of a weekend.


End file.
